


Been here from the start until the end

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Other Idols Appear and Get Mentioned Randomly, Slightly slow burn, This is kinda cliché, its just dumb fluff, just a warning lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: Here's thething. If Junyoung wasn't in love with Dongmyeong, he'd totally be in love with Chan.(or, the sort of 5 times junyoung is dumb + 1 time he admits he is)





	Been here from the start until the end

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me again haha  
> two words you must remember while reading: **fan. fiction.**  
>  i miss junchan so i decided to write something fluffy and light with plot. i intended this work to be a drabble but 4k words just happened haha i can't write drabbles. sorry if you come across typographical or grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, i might have missed a few when i tried proofreading. anyways, i hope you enjoy reading!  
> (ps. pls write more junchan i beg of u)

It’s been a week since Junyoung realized he has a crush on Dongmyeong.

Junyoung watches the said boy fool around with a friend, his lips curled into a fond smile. Usually, he’s not this blatant in fear of getting caught staring but for now he’s sure he won’t get caught staring by the boy he’s secretly crushing on. Junyoung is a coward _,_ he _knows_ , yet he continues to watch Dongmyeong by the window of his classroom.

He’s glad that his classroom is located four floors above, it provides him a great view of their school’s field. Junyoung can clearly see the people sitting by the bleachers which is the place Dongmyeong and his friends liked to stay at during lunch time. Junyoung is grateful that the world is at his side for once, granting him this despite it being a small thing.

_It’s the little things that matter the most, anyway._

Dongmyeong gives up chasing his tall friend, who he found out his name to be Kijung, and flops back down to his original spot. Kijung sits down beside Dongmyeong and whispers something that makes the latter burst into a fit of giggles. Junyoung’s chest swells in warmth as he watches it all happen, the sensation reminds him of the first time he had a crush.

He sees Dongmyeong grin at Kijung once his laughter had died down and Junyoung might just melt at how _adorable_ his crush is. The swelling grows into a surge of warmth that rushes through his veins, eyes still on the boy like a pole attracted to its opposite.

Junyoung _likes_ Dongmyeong’s smile.

It’s innocent, bright and beautiful just like its owner but there’s something oddly familiar with it that Junyoung can’t put a name to.

Chan’s boisterous laughter cuts through Junyoung’s train of thought.

“You’re not joking? You really did something that embarrassing in front of Yulhee?”

Junyoung glances across at his friend who’s currently teasing a classmate of theirs, Chan laughs loudly without any restraint as their classmate turns a bright shade of red. _Poor Chris,_ he muses but doesn’t do anything to stop his friend from embarrassing Chris further than he already is. 

It’s probably because Junyoung’s always had a soft spot for his childhood friend.

Chan is like a small ball of sunshine – don’t tell him Junyoung called him small _again_ – that everyone needs in their life, just having him within close radius can already cheer up one’s spirits. He’s like a puppy, an irresistible one at that, full of energy and vibrant. It’ll only take a smile and you’ll find yourself already falling for his charm. Junyoung could say it’s the same for him.

He _loves_ seeing Chan smile after all.

“Don’t worry, Yulhee might think what you did was charming.” Chan says with an assuring pat on Chris’ shoulder.

Chan smiles at Chris, genuine and free from any sign of playful mirth. He must have felt eyes boring on him because he looks up and meets Junyoung’s gaze. Chan’s smile widens into a grin when he recognizes Junyoung, eyes slanting into crescents and as if on cue a _click_ resounds in his head.

 _Ah, that’s why it felt so familiar,_ Junyoung thinks.

His gaze returns to the bleachers where Dongmyeong and Kijung were supposed to be but discovers they’ve already gone back to class. Normally, he’d be disappointed to have wasted the minutes he could have allotted to discretely – not in a creepy way – watching his crush if not for his realization that Dongmyeong’s smile gave off the same vibe as Chan’s.

It’s not exactly the same but both make him feel a blooming sense of warmth, a feeling akin to _belonging._

 

-

 

“You seem to be out of it, lately.”

Déjà vu washes over him as Chan’s voice snap him out of his daze.

“What?” Junyoung asks and his friend flicks his forehead.

“I said, your head’s been stuck in the clouds lately.”

Junyoung pouts and rubs on the spot Chan flicked, an attempt to guilt trip his friend even if it didn’t hurt him at all. But it doesn’t work and Chan smiles at him, cheeky and unapologetic, as if he knows what act Junyoung’s trying to pull. He probably does.

“I’m getting worried, you know.” Chan admits a moment later and averts his gaze.

They’re at the convenience store near their neighborhood, it’s their usual place to stop by when they don’t feel like returning to their own homes just yet. Junyoung takes note of the hint of red on the apples of Chan’s cheeks and he’s somewhat _elated_ at this observation _._ He doesn’t point it out though and keeps it to himself.

“I’m fine.” Junyoung says and the other boy turns to him, eyes locking into each other.

“What’s got you so preoccupied?” Chan asks, leaning forward on the table, “You’ve been staring out the window in class a lot and it’s like you’re in a different world sometimes.”

A certain person with a bright and beautiful smile briefly flashes and the person’s name echoes inside Junyoung’s head. Chan stares at him anticipating for his answer, the pools of his eyes swirling in evident worry and concern. It makes Junyoung feel a little stupid and embarrassed, for having his friend worry over him when it’s all _simply_ because of a crush.

Junyoung decides to tell Chan the truth, swallowing the lump that’s build up in his throat. He fails to remember the reason why he kept it to himself for so long, miraculously lasting for two weeks when he has an inability of keeping a secret from Chan for at most, a day.

“I have a crush.” Junyoung confesses, voice growing small as he finishes.

No one talks for a few minutes that seemed excruciatingly long for Junyoung as the only reaction Chan gave him was a blank stare. He considers repeating what he said just to make sure his friend heard him clearly and to coax something out of him but in the next moment Chan is screeching while flailing his arms as if he was told the world’s about to end.

It takes him aback greatly, _this wasn’t what I was expecting…_

“It’s because of that?!” Chan gestures around weirdly, “I thought you were having serious problems because you’re never _quiet_.”

“Hey!” Junyoung shouts, offended. “I am quiet, at times.”

Chan stops flailing and spares him a look, “When you’re asleep, yes.” He deadpans.

Junyoung pouts at that but doesn’t argue back.

 _“I should have known.”_ Chan murmurs to himself then groans, “You should have told me earlier _._ ”

Junyoung doesn’t even get the chance to register what’s happening at the moment Chan grabs him and mercilessly squashes his face between his palms. Chan pinches each of his cheeks as he continues on rambling at how _Jun’s so stupid_. Junyoung lets his friend do whatever he pleases even if it feels like his skin is about to be torn apart.

This wasn’t the first time he experienced Chan’s strange way of releasing his frustration.

“You had me so worried, I can’t believe you!” Chan complains.

The scowl etched on his lips lessen into a pout and Junyoung suppresses the urge to laugh, he has always found it hilariously adorable when Chan gets angry like this. Instead, he gives a sheepish smile at the boy across him. Chan lets out one last frustrated sigh while squishing Junyoung’s face then drops his hands on the table.

“You’re buying me chicken.” Chan says and drops the issue.

Junyoung beams at him, “Okay, Chanie. Thanks for worrying about me though.”

He takes one of Chan’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers, giving it a light squeeze to convey his appreciation if words weren’t enough. It was Chan’s turn to be caught off-guard, he glances at Junyoung with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. A bashful smile graces Chan’s features, he squeezes his hand in return and Junyoung thinks _oh, he’s really cute._

“You’re stupid. Tell something about your crush.”

Chan doesn’t retrieve his hand from Junyoung’s grasp and he supposes it feels nice to have Chan’s smaller but warmer hand clasped around his. A thought passes by his mind and he immediately categorizes it into one of his dumb and caught in the moment thoughts yet he couldn’t find it in him to deny what it suggests.

_If he didn’t have a crush on Dongmyeong, he’d probably have a crush on Chan._

 

-

 

Junyoung is nervous.

They’re standing outside at one of the school’s music rooms where Chan’s club is holding their after class rehearsals, the club where Dongmyeong is also a member of. Chan peeks through the gap of the door and his expression lights up in recognition, he turns around to face Junyoung but the smile on his face drops as he realizes that his friend is a bundle of nerves beside him.

“Why are you so antsy?” Chan points out. “You wanted to sit in during our club activities, right?”

 _Yes,_ Junyoung does. He wants to hear Dongmyeong sing and _maybe_ try to befriend him since Chan refuses to help him – which he doesn’t understand because he discovered that Chan and Dongmyeong are close – and would rather have him approach the younger boy himself. That, wouldn’t have been an issue for a person who easily gets along with others like him but the thing here is, he feels _shy_.

Junyoung is never shy, even he admits to it but just the idea of talking to Dongmyeong makes him shy.

“I don’t think I can talk to him, Chan-ah.” He tells Chan honestly and the tired look he receives is not unexpected.

“You’re hopeless. I can’t believe people call you a social butterfly.”

_Thanks for the reminder._

Chan grabs his slightly trembling hand and it helps soothe his nerves a bit. There are times that he’s really thankful to have Chan in his life wherein this instance is one of those, not that he’ll say it out loud to his childhood friend.

“I’m rehearsing first, you better get something out of this or else.”

Junyoung is pulled inside the room and his stomach drops at what his friend does next.

“Myeongie!” Chan beckons for the younger boy to approach them.

He frantically tugs at Chan’s hand that’s enclosed on his but the latter pays no heed and grins when Dongmyeong makes his way towards them. Junyoung’s heart is hammering on his chest, his throat feels dry and _sweet and pretty, pretty Dongmyeong_ is now standing in front of them.

Junyoung is positive that he’s practically crushing Chan’s hand already at how strong his grip is but the shorter boy remains unfazed.

“This is my friend, Jun. Can you accompany him while I’m rehearsing? He’s a giant child that needs someone to look over him.” Chan glances at him briefly, Junyoung almost misses the teasing upturn of his lips.

“That’s not true!” Junyoung quickly retaliates.

Then he remembers Dongmyeong is there with them and slaps a hand on his mouth. _So much for first impressions._

Chan ignores him, “See? A child.”

Dongmyeong’s eyes linger on him before he smiles at Chan, Junyoung feels his skin prickle even if the younger boy’s gaze left him.

“Sure, anything for Chanie hyung.”

“Thanks. This is why you’re my favorite.” Chan glances at their still joined hands, “You can let go of me now.”

Junyoung roughly draws his hand back. “You held my hand first.”

“Says the one who was holding on my hand for dear life.”

Dongmyeong giggles at their exchange, “You two are really good friends.”

He’s sure that’s how a giggle of an angel sounds like.

“Oh _no._ ” Chan snorts, “I need to go, Ms. Jo will be after my head if I don’t.”

“I’ll take very good care of your friend here, don’t worry hyung.”

Chan gives Dongmyeong one last grateful look before he pulls Junyoung down to his height and whispers, “This is your chance.”

He stares at his shorter friend and it takes him minutes later when Chan’s already speaking with his club moderator to realize that his friend had actually helped him. Or rather, gave him an opportunity to get close to Dongmyeong.

“Uhh, I think I need to properly introduce myself. Don’t mind what Chan said earlier.” Junyoung cringes inwardly at how awkward he sounds.

“I’m Lee Junyoung but you can call me _Jun hyung._ ”

He just hopes the younger boy doesn’t consider it too early for familiarities.

“I know.” Dongmyeong says and there’s a glint of mischief in his eyes.

 _He knows._ It repeats inside Junyoung’s head like a broken record. Dongmyeong knows him, his very own crush _knows_ who he is even before they met.

“Son Dongmyeong.”

“I know.” Out of all the days his brain-to-mouth filter decides to fail him, it picks today.

“Oh?” Surprise momentarily flickers in the other boy’s eyes, “That’s nice to discover. _Lee Junyoung_ knows who I am without us speaking.”

Dongmyeong’s lips are curled into an easy smile and Junyoung finds himself relaxing in the younger boy’s presence. _This is not hard_ , he thinks.

“Yeah.” _Or maybe it is._

“So, how long have you and Chanie hyung been friends?” Dongmyeong asks and leans on the wall behind them.

Junyoung follows his action because he’s going to need all the support he can get and the wall is a reliable source of stability.

“We’ve known each other since primary school and just stuck together, I guess.” He says, “Chan is my _best_ friend.”

He mulls over the younger boy’s question and memories come rushing through his mind, one after another.

“That means you know him well, right?”

“I know him _very_ well.” Junyoung says with confidence.

Dongmyeong’s eyes are friendly but the glint of mischief hasn’t left, it’s as if he knows something Junyoung doesn’t and it unsettles him. It’s as though he’s implying there’s something about Chan that he _doesn’t_ know. Before he can ask the other boy about it, someone singing catches his attention.

“Chan hyung is rehearsing.”

Junyoung trails where Dongmyeong’s stare is directed at and sees Chan singing at the front of the room. He resists the urge to gape because he never knew that Chan sang this well but basing at the expression the younger boy beside him is wearing, he’s failing at masking his shock.

“Doesn’t seem like you know him very well.” The jab hits him hard.

He averts his attention to Dongmyeong, “I _do_. It’s just he doesn’t want me to hear him sing.”

The boy merely shrugs and tips his head for Junyoung to put his attention back on Chan.

“He sings so well. Why did he hide this from me?”

“I wonder.” Dongmyeong hums.

He keeps his gaze on Chan, carefully listening to hear his surprisingly beautiful singing voice. Junyoung feels oddly displeased in his current situation, he’s aware that his friend recently got interested in singing if him joining this music club at their last year in high school wasn’t a sign already. But, Chan never let Junyoung hear him sing.

Junyoung would have understood if he’s a horrible singer but he’s not. It slightly ticks him off that others found out Chan’s a good singer before him, it just doesn’t sit well with him that he’s not the _first_ to know about it.

“You’re frowning.”

“I’m not.” He spats back out of habit.

Dongmyeong raises a curious eyebrow.

“Sorry. That wasn’t intended.”

“I’m interested in what you were thinking about earlier.” Dongmyeong tells him rather than minding what he did, “Chanie hyung’s done with his rehearsal but he still has other stuff to do.”

“What about you?”

“Well, I’m here to babysit you.”

Dongmyeong giggles when he pouts and Junyoung would do anything to hear it again, he feels a little better now.

“Yah, I’m older than you.” He reminds the other boy.

“You don’t act like it.”

“Already bullying me? It makes sense why you and Chan get along.”

Junyoung proudly pats himself on the back in his head because he gets to make Dongmyeong laugh. _Plus points for Lee Junyoung._

“I get it why Chan hyung was hiding you.”

Junyoung stills at that.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, oops. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

 _Now, I’m curious._ “What is it?”

“It’s a secret.”

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair to Chanie hyung either if I tell you.” Dongmyeong does a motion that involves zipping his mouth, “My lips are sealed.”

Junyoung ponders about persuading the boy but decides against it. Dongmyeong seems resolute in keeping his mouth shut, besides he has a better idea. Chan would probably not think he’s hopeless anymore, probably.

“Join us tomorrow during lunch.”

Dongmyeong glances up at him then tilts his head to the side in a questioning manner, “At the cafeteria?”

“It’s in exchange for not telling me.” He says and looks away, _that’s such a lame reason._

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Dongmyeong assures, “I’ll bring some friends too, if you don’t mind.”

The younger boy beams at him and Junyoung is beyond thrilled at this development. He’s so happy, he could pull Dongmyeong in a hug but that’d be too fast. _Next time_ , he will be able to do it next time.

“No, I don’t.”

Junyoung catches Chan watching them from afar and the other boy grins at him widely with a thumbs up. He feels the annoyance bubbling inside him completely subside, he really has a soft spot and it’s best to keep Chan from figuring it out. The rational side of him says that it’s unreasonable to be annoyed at his friend just because of _that,_ awfully childish too.

On the bright side, he successfully invited Dongmyeong to join them for lunch.

At the end of the day though, he pesters Chan to sing to him. It totally slips his mind that he intends to tell his childhood friend that Dongmyeong and his friends are joining them at lunch. Junyoung recalls it the next day when they’ve already arrived at their lunch table.

 

-

 

It’s a Saturday and Junyoung’s spending it by lazing around Chan’s room.

Chan is at the corner where his bed and the wall of his room meet, leaning on the bedrest as he plays on his phone, barely taking up any space. Junyoung is sprawled on the remaining space unused on Chan’s bed, this was their arrangement during Saturdays with no homework to do. Normally, Junyoung would bask in the silence of Chan’s room save for the soft tapping. It was relaxing.

Today is a different case, the silence makes him restless.

“Chan-ah.”

He pokes Chan’s cheek.

“Stop it, Jun. I’m busy.”

“You’re not busy.”

“I am.” Chan says without giving him a glance.

“ _Chaaaaan-ah_.” Junyoung whines and throws himself on Chan’s lap.

He gets an exasperated sigh.

“What is it?” Chan asks, putting down his phone.

Junyoung looks up at his friend and he sees the concern in Chan’s brown orbs, a contrast from the annoyed expression painted across his features. _What a terrible actor,_ he contemplates but doesn’t mention it to his friend. He has something else to say.

“I’m thinking about confessing.”

He searches for any trace of surprise but Chan’s expression remains the same except for the unrecognizable glint in his eyes. Chan blinks and it’s gone, it’s been happening a lot recently and it was getting harder to ignore. _It’s definitely something,_ his mind states.

“Don’t you think it’s still early for that? It’s only been three months since you’ve known him.”

Chan brushes off a few strands of hair on Junyoung’s forehead then cards his fingers through his locks. He almost forgets to answer, too occupied with the calming sensation of Chan running his hand through his hair.

“But we’re graduating soon and we’ll be busy with exams.”

“Okay, you have a point.”

Junyoung abruptly sits up and gives Chan his best set of puppy eyes. “Help me.”

“No.” Chan pointedly avoids his gaze.

“Please? I’ll buy you ice cream for a week.”

“Cheater.” Chan’s lower lip juts out, “You know I’m weak for free ice cream.”

Junyoung only smiles cheekily.

“Fine. What help do you need?”

“I want to practice my confession.”

“Are you sure you want me to hear,” Chan pauses and motions with his hand, “Whatever you’re going to confess to Dongmyeong?”

Junyoung presses his mouth into a thin line. _Okay, he didn’t thought of that._

“No. I’ll improvise...?”

“You’ll improvise a confession?”

“Yeah. It’s not the real thing but it’ll give me ideas, _I guess_.”

Chan looks skeptical but doesn’t say anything against it.

“Make it two weeks of free ice cream.”

“Okay.” Junyoung agrees although reluctantly, he’s going to have to settle with just banana milk every lunch for two weeks.

“Alright! Let’s get over with it.”

 _Imagine you’re speaking to Dongmyeong._ Junyoung reminds himself.

Junyoung reaches for Chan’s hands and encloses his larger hands around his. He finds it hard to ignore the sudden awareness of how small Chan’s hands are compared to his, he knows his friend has small hands but somehow it feels _different_.

Chan keeps his gaze on him level and steady, waiting.

“This is weird.” _It feels different._

“This was your idea.” Chan quips.

“I know.” Junyoung drops his gaze on their linked hands.

Chan retracts his hand and flicks his forehead.

“Look in the eyes of the person you’re confessing to.” Chan softly chides.

Junyoung looks up to meet Chan’s eyes and the latter smiles, kind and reassuring. Chan reaches out for his hands and squeezes them as a sign of encouragement before interlacing their fingers again.

“You don’t have to be so nervous. It’s just _me_.”

His heart skids to a halt then picks up its pace, a familiar warmth seeps in his system.

“You’re like the _sun_ , especially when you smile, and I am helplessly caught in your orbit.”

The words tumbled out of Junyoung’s mouth without him knowing who it was meant to be said. A part of him knows it’s not for Dongmyeong, not when he fails to envision him uttering those words to the younger boy, not when all he sees is Chan and the radiance of his smile.

“That was pretty underwhelming.” Chan grins, so vibrant it’s nearly blinding.

Junyoung wonders when the lines started to blur.

“And you’re such a bad poet.”

He decides not to dwell on it anymore.

 

-

 

It doesn’t make any sense.

Junyoung doesn’t understand why Dongmyeong would think he’s confused of his _own_ feelings, to the point of rejecting his confession because, apparently, the person Junyoung likes is someone else. He bites the insides of his cheeks, terribly frustrated. He gets it that Dongmyeong doesn’t reciprocate his feelings but to say he’s oblivious of his actual feelings, _it just doesn’t make sense._

It’s his feelings, he’s _sure_ what he feels for Dongmyeong isn’t just a trick of the mind.

“I knew you’d be here.”

Junyoung snaps his head back and finds Chan standing by the entrance of the building’s fire exit, a knowing smile on his lips. Chan sits beside him on the steps and lightly bumps his shoulder, he doesn’t return the playful gesture and remains silent.

“So, how did the Great Confession went?”

“He rejected me.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“I’m okay.” Junyoung tries to assure Chan. “Don’t worry.”

Chan doesn’t look like he’s convinced but he doesn’t press for more. Chan always knew when the right time to relentlessly ask questions from Junyoung is and when to step back and give him space. Junyoung thinks there’ll be nobody else who’d be able to understand and know him as much as Chan does, it makes the idea of losing his childhood friend terrifying and unimaginable.

Junyoung really can’t imagine how his life would be if he didn’t meet Chan.

“You’ll be fine.” Chan says moments later, his tone full of resolve. “The Jun I know doesn’t let heartbreak get the best of him.”

Chan looks at him and his eyes are gleaming with trust, it pulls on his heartstrings. With his emotions in a whirl, words clogging in his throat and mind disoriented from all the thoughts constantly running Junyoung blurts out the first thing that comes up.

“If I weren’t in love with Dongmyeong, I’d _definitely_ be in love with you.”

For a passing moment, Chan’s expression contorts into something Junyoung couldn’t decipher. It stays in his mind even if it was gone and replaced in an instant with a grin. It’s the first time Junyoung doesn’t feel at ease seeing his friend smile and he ignores the unsettling knot that rests on the pit of his stomach when he realizes that Chan’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You’re stupid. Don’t say stuff you don’t mean.” Chan jokes and Junyoung laughs despite it sounding awfully forced.

He tells himself it’s not _guilt_ that’s eating his insides right now.

 

 

**+1**

Junyoung comes to terms with the fact that he _is_ an idiot.

He’s seated across Chan on a table at the school’s cafeteria and the latter is ranting his heart out to him, something about rude juniors in his club who tease him because of his height. Junyoung’s not sure, he wasn’t listening but opted to silently admire Chan’s features as he goes _on_ and _on_ with his rambling _._ It’s not like Chan is expecting for him to respond, anyway.

Junyoung admires how Chan’s lashes flutter each time he blinks, the gentle slope and soft curve of his nose, and how plump his lips seem to be. He silently admires his childhood friend and thinks _he’s_ _so pretty_ even though he’s whining to him about disrespectful juniors. That’s when it _hits_ him.

“ _Wow._ I like you.” He curses his faulty brain-to-mouth filter.

Chan pauses from cursing a specific junior and raises an eyebrow at Junyoung’s sudden confession.

“Well, aren’t you a romantic? Interrupting me in the middle of a rant.”

“You can continue.”

Junyoung attempts to mask the internal meltdown going on inside his head by gesturing for Chan to continue his tirade. The boy seated across him shakes his head and Junyoung notices the upturn of the corner of Chan’s lips.

“You’re an _idiot_. I like you too.” Chan nonchalantly says, similar to how he just blurted out his feelings earlier.

Chan reaches out for Junyoung’s hand and their fingers interlace in an instant their palms make contact. He wonders why everything is going so smoothly but then remembers everything has always been easy with Chan. Junyoung has always been at ease in the presence of his childhood friend, he never once felt that he did not belong.

Smiling or not, Chan has always felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> alternately, this fic translates to: how long will it take until jun realizes he's in love with chan all this time?  
> i'm gonna be honest, i kinda fell in love with this au while writing it but i'm not really proud at some parts of it and i know they could have been better but that was the best i can make it out to be sadly. :') anyways, i hope i did a decent job with their characterizations especially with junyoung. i'm still learning so i hope i didn't suck lol wow writing is so hard  
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> hmu at [twt](https://twitter.com/aiidaymv) or drop fic reqs on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/97unit) (i feel like writing more unb pairings just a heads up!!)


End file.
